Sunrise Horizons
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: On New Year's Day of 2306, Caspian makes the decision that this is the year that they'll build a ship and hopefully set out East on a voyage to find the Seven Lost Lords and Aslan's Country. Reepicheep toasts him in agreement. "To our Journey East!"


_**Soli Deo gloria**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Chronicles of Narnia. This is a one-shot for a lovely friend of mine for Christmas. She requested Prince Caspian. So we shall read.**

The last day of the year 2305 burned out in a shower of glory. The midnight arrived in a gleam of stars sparkling in the sky; the new year was hailed by many a toast by all King Caspian's boisterous guests. The moment the clock struck midnight, such a victorious, happy cry rang up from all over the ballroom as could be heard over the next mile. Good friends embraced, cheers bubbled over, toasts became commonplace. Everyone was loud, from the fauns to badgers, Telmarines, and beavers, to dwarves. Several sounds of good cheer and happiness erupted from the trees along the palace walls; all the dryads' voices bubbled over into airy songs that carried in the wind and swirled straight into the cacophony of the palace.

In contrast, King Caspian was silent. He accepted the toasts of many friends, from Reepicheep, who had a goblet much too large for his small size, to a reluctant Trumpkin. He nodded in turn to other calls of "King Caspian, happy new year! Long live the King!" That cry was quickly taken up like a spark to a pile of logs. "Long live the King!"

Caspian somehow slipped past the lines of creatures and humans mixed (as a true Narnia should have) and escaped to breathe in the fresh nightly air on the other side of the palace. He found a favorite balcony of his off the astronomy room. After becoming King, he frequented this room to be further educated in the studies of the night sky. One of his first-thought endeavors was to sail out one day off into the East in search of the Seven Lost Lords. He never said anything about that adventure to any of his friends or advisers for some years, as the Giant War came about and that had to be fought, and then there were various infrastructure efforts and squabbles between species to create peace between in Narnia; many years had passed since this hope had been kindled, but now he looked over Narnia.

He'd been looking over Narnia for some six months, looking for anything he would need to fix or improve before he put his full efforts into this voyage into the East. Nothing significant arose. His hopes grew into a flame and overflowed him so much that he'd told of his idea to his advisers and friends. Despite bringing up all kinds of troubles and conflicts such a trip would bring about, the whole of it was agreed on as agreeable and important. So, since it'd been agreed that such a voyage should take place, Caspian had made conscious efforts to bring himself back into this astronomy room to learn how to navigate the sea using the stars' positions. It frustrated him some, as the Telmarines hated the sea—his studies did not come naturally to him. He struggled with such studying while also balancing the work of everyday ruling.

Still, his efforts would be rewarded. His tutor was greatly pleased with his progress; maps were brought out to be studied; much talk of such a voyage was often brought up as a great talking point in many advisory meetings. All they needed now was a time—the perfect time to set out. The timing had to be perfect, as he, King Caspian, would leave his beloved kingdom for some months on end—who knew, he might not come back. After all, there were many things they sought to find on this voyage—the locations of the Seven Lost Lords, more islands to add to the old map of the East, and . . . the End of the World.

Yes, they wanted to find the Seven Lost Lords _and_ Aslan's Country.

Caspian paced nervously along the balcony of the astronomy room. Was it folly, to think that they, mere mortals, could find Aslan's Country? Was it a doomed effort? Was it a bad idea, to leave his country, his beloved country that he'd built up from the wreckage and gloom his ancestors had kept it chained in, in the hands of someone else? He hadn't any heirs. He had so much work to do. Could he leave it all to an adviser?

But if he stayed here in Narnia and ruled, when would the perfect timing come? What if it never came, and he was a broken old man on his deathbed who'd never gone and found answers? No. _No._ He would go on this adventure. He would further the cause of Narnia, of their country, and he would find those who supported his father.

He stayed at the balcony for some time. The winter snow and winds blew about him—not cruelly, but gently, as if they were ignoring him and simply whispering to each other in sweet, hushed tones in the night. He looked out over Narnia, with its mountain ranges and mossy fields and swamps, and bright little homes in the villages and abroad with tiny lighted windows showing the citizens inside as warm, cozy, and celebrating. It was peaceful. It was a peace that took some sacrifice and pain to achieve. But achieved it was.

He realized, as he leaned over the balcony railing and saw all his country, that it would be fine. It would be fine ruled in the capable hands of one of his advisers. It would be fine.

He was looking West. Now he needed to turn to the East.

He left his Western balcony and, taking a circumspective route around the celebratory ballroom, found the first lights of the first sunrise of the year coming up in the East. The horizon became alight with streaks of pink and white breaking out over the dark blackboard of the night sky. They shone light on the sea that stood with its unwavering waves and dark blueness, unknown and yet always there, just ready to be explored.

Caspian felt _it_ , the _it_ he'd been waiting for; he knew the timing was _this_ year; this wouldn't be the last sunrise of the year he'd see burst forth over that horizon. He wanted to sail directly across the sea towards the sunrise. The time to go East was this new year. The time was _now_.

"Your Majesty! King Caspian!" A small but regal voice joined him. Caspian looked away from the sunrise to find the knight Reepicheep climbing up onto the railing around the balcony, lugging his oversized goblet. He stood with his sword in his scabbard and his feather on his furry head. He said, "We haven't seen you, Caspian. We were wondering where you were. What are you doing out here? The celebrations are inside!"

"Ah, yes, Reepicheep. But the sunrise is out here." Reepicheep followed the direction Caspian pointed in. He saw the beautiful sunrise unfolding before them. He saw the adventure blazing in the eyes of the young King. "It's out there in the East. That same sun that we see now now pours light over unknown lands, over wild islands, over unsailed seas."

Reepicheep could follow the longing in the King's voice. He said, standing before Caspian with his back straight and a salute against his forehead, "Name the time, sir. I'll oversee the plans of the ship's construction myself!"

Caspian, startled, focused on Reepicheep, with his proud chin and strong voice. "You want to—"

"I will be honored to be the first crew member of your expedition, Your Majesty." Reepicheep took off his small feathered crown and took a deep, affected bow. "I shall be by your side at every step, Caspian."

Caspian stood straighter, with great determination. "Yes, Reepicheep. This year is the year we will start building our ship. Whether or not we can set sail by the year's end is another matter. Still, this year is the year we will start our journey East."

Reepicheep quivered with the greatness of their quest. He held up his goblet, still a little full. "Yes, we shall set sail on the greatest adventure in recent Narnian history—we shall find the Seven Lost Lords and Aslan's Country!" At these last words, Reepicheep's eyes filled with light, as if he was now realizing how much he wanted to find Aslan's Country. He breathed in and lifted his goblet up high. "To our Journey East!"

Caspian toasted Reepicheep's goblet with his own even as beams of sunlight flew from the sun and fell upon them, crowning the moment in light. "To our Journey East."

 **Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
